21 Jump Street
21 Jump Street is a 2012 American action comedy film produced by and starring Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum, scripted by Michael Bacall from a story by Hill and Bacall, and directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller. Based on the 1987 television series of the same name by Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh, the film follows two police officers who are forced to relive high school when they are assigned to go undercover as high school students to prevent the outbreak of a new synthetic drug and arrest its supplier. It was released theatrically on March 16, 2012, by Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and was both a critical and commercial success. A sequel titled 22 Jump Street is in production and will be released in theaters on June 13, 2014. Plot Schmidt (Jonah Hill) and Jenko (Channing Tatum) are former classmates who meet again at police academy. Schmidt was a chubby nerd obsessed with Eminem while Jenko was a popular but underachieving jock. They end up becoming best friends at the academy as they help with each other's weaknesses, with Schmidt helping Jenko study and Jenko motivating Schmidt through physical activity. They graduate together as partners, but are assigned to park patrol. They catch a break when they spot a group of One Percenters and arrest their leader Domingo (DeRay Davis). The department is forced to release him as Jenko forgot the wording of the Miranda rights. The two are reassigned to a revived specialty division on 21 Jump Street. They are introduced to Captain Dickson (Ice Cube), who explains the division specializes in infiltrating high schools and that they were chosen because of their youthful appearances. Schmidt and Jenko are assigned to stop a new synthetic drug called H.F.S (which means "holy fucking shit") that caused a teenage boy to overdose by finding the supplier. They go undercover as brothers with their undercover names Brad and Doug McQuaid, living at Schmidt's parents' house. Jenko accidentally switches their identities and they get each other's classes. They learn the lead dealer of the drug is the pseudo-ecological leader of the popular crowd Eric (Dave Franco), but he is not the supplier. They go to the dealing room where Eric forces them to take the drug there and not wait. They attempt to regurgitate it but are unsuccessful, and they undergo the phases of the drug while talking to their P.E. teacher, Mr. Walters (Rob Riggle), and also while on running track, during an audition for the school's production of Peter Pan (Schmidt gets chosen for the role of Peter as a result) and at band practice. The mistakes that happen at the track meet cause Eric to take a liking to Schmidt. Schmidt manages to fit in with the popular kids and takes a romantic interest in Eric's friend Molly (Brie Larson), while Jenko becomes friends with the nerds in his AP Chemistry class while his teacher Ms. Griggs (Ellie Kemper) takes a sexual interest in him. Jenko discovers that his new friends can secretly tap into other people's cell phones to listen into their conversations. Schmidt decides to throw a party at his house to gain Eric's complete trust and Jenko takes the opportunity to tap into Eric's phone. Despite Captain Dickson ordering them not to serve alcohol and drugs to minors, they nevertheless buy alcohol and steal confiscated marijuana. When Eric arrives with Molly and his other friends, Jenko steals Eric's phone for his friends to tap into while Schmidt fights off a rival of Eric's. Schmidt pretends to sell the drug for Eric but is actually giving it to Captain Dickson to be confiscated. While at Eric's house, Schmidt asks Molly out to prom while Jenko listens through Eric's phone. He also insults Jenko to Eric with Jenko listening. Jenko gets a tip from his phone that there is going to be drug selling, he ends up disguising himself and going their, but it ends in a firefight, with Jenko missing the key drug dealers. Schmidt and Jenko learn that Eric is making a deal soon. When Jenko spots Eric leaving school, he takes Schmidt, who was preparing for the play which starts at the same day, to follow him. They see that Eric is dealing with the One Percenters and they follow them, but Domingo spots them and a car chase starts, but both Jenko and Schmidt manage to escape. Upon returning, Jenko accuses Schmidt of his earlier insults, possibly ruining the case, and getting in too deep, but Schmidt brushes him off and leaves to prepare for the play, only to find that the play is now starting and he is replaced by the substitute. When Schmidt replaces the substitute, apologizes for his tardiness and prepares for the play, Jenko arrives and attacks him on-stage. As a result, Molly (who was cast as Wendy in the play) doesn't want to talk to Schmidt ever again, and both Jenko and Schmidt get expelled from the school. Later, Dickson is forced to expel them from Jump Street. Later that night, both are confronted by Eric and his friends, who want to bring them on as security after hearing about what happened with the One Percenters. He tells them about a deal happening during prom where they get to meet the supplier. At prom, they are surprised to see that the supplier is Mr. Walters, who unwittingly created the drug when he dipped the Cool Ranch Doritos that he always eats into a random concoction of drugs from the chemistry lab. The One Percenters arrive for the deal, and Domingo recognizes Schmidt and Jenko as police officers since Molly angrily tries to confront Schmidt in the mid-deal and yells out names towards Schmidt, and tells two of his men to kill them. However, the two men reveal themselves as DEA Agents Tom Hanson (Johnny Depp) and Doug Penhall (Peter DeLuise), who were a part of the Jump Street program when it began. Hanson casually talks to Schmidt and Jenko during the standoff which gives Domingo the opportunity to kill Hanson and Penhall. A gunfight ensues among Schmidt and Jenko, Mr. Walters, and the One Percenters. Mr. Walters and Eric escape in a limo with Molly, who was knocked out after passing out from the drug, as a hostage, with the One Percenters in pursuit of them in another limo, attempting to shoot them unless they pay up. Schmidt and Jenko pursue all of them in another limo where Jenko creates a homemade chemical bomb from his knowledge in AP Chemistry to kill the One Percenters. They then confront Mr. Walters, who shoots at Schmidt. Jenko jumps in front of Schmidt, saving his life and getting shot in the arm and his chest, which was protected by a bullet-proof vest, in the process. In response, Schmidt shoots Mr. Walters in his penis, severing it. The duo successfully arrest both Mr. Walters and Eric. After doing so, both Jenko and Schmidt make amends with each other when Jenko successfully recites his Miranda rights with Schmidt. Schmidt makes amends with Molly and the two share a kiss. They are rehired into Jump Street where Dickson gives them a new assignment in a college setting, to Schmidt's excitement but to Jenko's dismay. During the first-credits sequence, a brief scene shows Jenko having sex with Ms. Griggs in the storage room. Cast *Jonah Hill as Schmidt: an unwitting, socially awkward police officer who is transferred to 21 Jump Street, alongside his partner and former high school rival Greg Jenko. In high school, he is known for being a stereotypical nerd known for his strong obsession of Eminem, such as for him into dressing like him. His undercover identity is Doug McQuaid. *Channing Tatum as Jenko: a well-trained, but slow-witted police officer who is transferred to 21 Jump Street, alongside his partner and former high school rival Morton Schmidt. In high school, he was known for being a stereotypical jock. His undercover identity is Brad McQuaid. *Dave Franco as Eric: a pseudo-ecological high school student who befriends Schmidt and is one of the H.F.S. dealers. *Brie Larson as Molly: one of Eric's friends and Schmidt's love interest. *Rob Riggle as Mr. Walters: a Physical Education teacher and the supplier of the H.F.S. *DeRay Davis as Domingo: the leader of a group of the One-Percenters. *Ice Cube as Capt. Dickson: an aggressive African-American police captain who manages the 21 Jump Street undercover division. *Dax Flame as Zack: one of the nerds Jenko befriends throughout his undercover assignment. *Chris Parnell as Mr. Gordon *Ellie Kemper as Ms. Griggs: a Science teacher who has a sexual interest towards Jenko. In the post end-credits, she is seen having sex with Jenko in the Janitor's closet. *Jake Johnson as Principal Dadier: the principal of the high school. He is extremely strict, as he expelled Schmidt and Jenko from the high school for ruining the Peter Pan play. *Nick Offerman as Capt. Hardy: a police captain who re-assigns Schmidt and Jenko to 21 Jump Street. *Holly Robinson Peete as Officer Judy Hoffs *Johnny Simmons as Billiam Willingham *Johnny Pemberton as Delroy *Stanley Wong as Roman *Rye Rye as Jr. Jr. *Justin Hires as Juario *Brett Lapeyrouse as Amir *Lindsey Broad as Lisa *Caroline Aaron as Annie Schmidt *Joe Chrest as David Schmidt *Dakota Johnson as Fugazy *Chanel Celaya as Melodie: the girl who Schmidt asks to prom in the beginning *Spencer Boldman as French Samuels External links * Category:Films Category:2012 release Category:21 Jump Street series Category:Comedy Films Category:Rated R